Poppi QT
Poppi Quixotic Tutelar (Japanese: , Hana Jasutisu Naito Mōdo, lit. "Hana Justice Knight Mode"), shortened to Poppi QT (Japanese: , Hana JK), is an artificial Special Legendary Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is an alternate form of Poppi α, enabled after her ether furnace was ignited with the help of Lila. She has a powerful metallic body and perfectly practices the Nopon language. She is taller and looks like an older girl compared to Poppi α. Her pigtails are longer and flexible. Unlike her previous and final forms, Poppi QT wears a maid outfit. Although Poppi is not a natural Blade awakened from a Core Crystal and Tora is not a Driver, they work as a kind of Driver and Blade duo during battle. She originally uses the power of fire with a Tank class, but she can equip water, wind, earth, and dark element cores through Poppiswap. In battle, Tora can fight using the Mech Arms. Poppi QT can be upgraded through the Poppiswap mechanism. She was also known as Poppi β in early builds. Later in the Heart-to-Heart "Growing Up" event, her model name is revealed to be "Poppi Quixotic Tutelar" and that she has a third mode called "Quantum Technochampion π". After that event and reaching Chapter 8, a new side quest will be unlocked in Tora's House to upgrade Poppi to her third form Poppi QTπ. Personality Poppi's personality in this form is nigh identical to her previous form, as discussed in "Growing Up". Appearance Poppi's body looks more humanoid than her α form, although highly mechanised feet and joints are still visible. She retains her purple, red and black colour scheme, and her pale skin and orange eyes and core crystal. In this form she wears a stereotypical maid outfit with a red bow and cog-flower decoration. She has two red ribbons in her pigtails and upon transforming between forms becomes hidden in them for the duration of the transformation. Story After Lila betrays Bana's command and becomes subservient to Tatazo, Tora and Poppi α stay behind with them. Lila helps upgrade Poppi's ether furnace, and she upgrades into her QT form during the battle against Rosa. However, Poppi stays in her α form for most of the story. She does take on her QT form a few times; Poppi QT is used when fighting Mikhail and Patroka at Bulge Harbor. She also assists in diverting the ether accelerator's aim and helps to save Pyra in Tantal. Heart-to-Hearts As a legendary Blade, Poppi does not have a Blade Quest, although Making Love Source focuses on her heavily. She takes part in three Heart-to-hearts; "Good Habits", "Growing Up", and "Reconciliation". These concern diary-keeping with Brighid, Poppi's third mode (QTπ) with Pyra and Tora, and Ardainian politics with Tora, Brighid and Mòrag. Abilities Specials * Poppi Missile - Launch a large missile and audaciously bomb the enemy. * Poppi Crushing Blow - Pulverize the enemy with a spinning punch then an explosive uppercut. * Noponic Destruction - Launch countless missiles while in the air to mow down your enemies. * Quixotic Megaburst - Fire off numerous destructive missiles (once charged). Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Art * Pouch items: Sky-Jewel Tart (Desserts), Genbu-Weave Cloth (Textiles) Affinity Chart Poppiswap As an artificial special Blade, Poppi QT has her own Blade mechanics and a particular customization. Her element, role, skills and Arts can be changed using items earned from playing Tiger! Tiger!, a mini-game created by Tora's grandfather, Professor Soosoo. Etymology Poppi QT's Japanese name, Hana JK, may be a reference to "Joshi Kosei" (女子校生) meaning "High School Girl". Gallery XC2 Poppi QT Artwork.png|Official art XC2-Poppi-JK-concept-art.jpg|Conceptual artwork of Poppi QT Poppi qt.png|Poppi QT with Tora XC2-Poppi-upgraded.jpg|Poppi QT activating her level 3 special Poppi qt2.png|Poppi QT with Brighid Poppi qts2.jpg|Poppi QT using her level 3 special X2.png|Tora teamed both Poppi α and Poppi QT Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:Poppi